50 Shades of D'amico
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: What will happen when Chris begs for Dave's forgiveness? Will he forgive him? Yaoi warning! I do not own anything original or any references!


**Hello everyone! Just to remind you all I do NOT own kick – ass, nor the 50 shades of gray series as I made a reference about it in the title! Yes, there IS yaoi which most of my work consists of since I have a huge, unhealthy obsession! :D Btw hit me up if you ever want to roleplay and enjoy! Really had fun writing this and can't wait for part 2!**

"You have a visitor." The rather rude nurse announced. Chris hated her from the moment he had met her. Every time he called for help, she merely stood by the door frame only to mock him. He even resorted to finally begging for a simple straw to help him sip his drink. When the defenseless ex-villain turned his head towards the nurse, he jumped back in shock when he gazed upon the person who he least expected. She left the two boys alone to chat for a while.

Chris could barely look at him, but not out of hatred. Despite what he had done to Dave, he still would have saved his life. Even Chris' life was worth something to him. It almost felt like something ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it into pieces. Dave noticed a tear fall from the man's eye. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at you. They fixed you up real nice, hu? I see they sewed your legs back on too!" Chris tried his hardest to chock back his tears. "D-Dave, I'm so sorry!" He allowed himself to sob uncontrollably.

Dave sat down on the bed next to him and held him in his arms. "Hush hush…I've got you. Shhh." He patted his back comfortingly. He remembered a moment later that Chris wanted a drink. He retrieved a straw sitting on the night stand and placed it in Chris' drink and held it up to his mouth. "There, there. Drink up and take a nice nap." While Chris slept, it took Dave a lot of convincing to the police for them to not send Chris to jail. "Look at him. What you've just witnessed moments ago, how is he evil? He's just an innocent broken man who lost absolutely everything in his life. He needs me. Guaranteed his uncle would kill him in prison." The police thought of Dave's words for a moment, but eventually agreed. Chris however would not be getting off scott free and would have to serve others in the community.

He was relieved that he would not have to go to prison, and rested against Dave when he returned. "You stay with me, ok?" Chris agreed with the nod of his head and a hard – to- supress smile. Tomorrow he would be discharged from the hospital. Since he has been in bed rest for a while with rarely any help from the nurses, Dave would do whatever he could to help Chris get adjusted to his newly sewed on limbs.

That night, Dave was allowed to stay in the hospital room with Chris, who had begged Dave constantly to cuddle him. He gave in of course and the helpless boy then fell asleep instantly. The next morning, it was recommended that Chris spent half of his time walking on foot, and the other resting in a wheel chair for a little while. "And since you need to stay in your chair for the next couple days, you can either use the couch as your bed with pillows, or I can bring the futon out for you." Dave cooed. He turned his chair towards the television and a show began to play. "I'll make some dinner." "D-Dave…thanks. I owe you my life. I'd kill myself for you, and you just need to say it and I'll do it." Dave frowned. No matter what Chris had done to him in the past, he did not want to see him in pain. "It's ok, we'll find a way to make up for it. Chris looked a little perplexed and cocked his head. "You mean?..." He suddenly began to unbutton his pants and Dave grew shocked. "Bud, put your pants back on!" He helped him out, given that he could only move so much of his limbs. He chuckled somewhat to himself. "No, no. I mean - giving back to the people and such." Chris felt embarrassed now and chuckled back. "Oh, I got it! Sorry, I'm not thinking straight." "Don't worry bout it. I'll be back with dinner soon." As Dave made his way to the kitchen, he could not get his friend's bulged package out of his mind. In a good way.

A few hours later, Dave prepared Chris' bed. "Get some sleep, we both have a big day tomorrow at the soup kitchen bud." "Hold me." Chris begged. All he had to do was say it, and Dave's heart melted into pudding. Dave was all Chris was able to think about the past couple of days. It could have either been out of guilt, love, or both. He was deathly afraid of telling him, because he did not want this new and special connection to end. "All right." Dave smiled and climbed into the bed. Chris got his teddy bear ready and fell asleep next to his crush.

The next day, Chris clung onto Dave like a lost puppy. They were about to head out for their first day of work. They would be working in costume and by this point Chris had a new Red Mist costume and it was just presumed that Kick Ass mysteriously appeared again. He wore his wet suit with parts of the uniform from Big Daddy in memory of him and Mindy. He hoped that she would return soon. He really hoped she would since he and Chris would very likely be on the news today while performing community service, and he hoped with all his might that she would watch. If they met face to face ever again, maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive Chris, considering the poor soul he is now and not the person he once was and some of the acts he had committed.

Dave wheeled Chris into the building on their first day of volunteering. The once spoiled rotten teen had never worked one day in his life, and today he would be working eight hours with the assistance of Dave and unpaid. It seemed like foreign language to the upper class man. The police had ordered Dave to tell Chris that he would also be donating every cent he had, sell his house and donate the money that came with that as well. Dave decided to take it one day at a time, today was a pretty big step for Chris already. Besides, Chris would be staying with him for a while, so the money shouldn't be the end of the world, just a major life change. He would still not want to see Chris rot in prison. He knew he could get that sweet boy back that he met long ago standing alone with his body guard in the comic book shop.

"C-come again!" Chris said meekly as he handed a pregnant woman her soup. Poor girl was dressed in rags with holes in her gloves, and besides Dave, she was one of the people he had ever felt sorry for. "The baby…" He said to Dave. He nodded. "I know. It'll be hard for her. His heart a little, he doubt if he could take another seven hours of this today. And then he would have to come back five days out of the week all year. What else had he been blinded to due to his elaborate lifestyle. The woman was still sitting at the table having a joyful conversation with the rest of the folks around twenty minutes later. When the counter wasn't busy, Chris wheeled over to her in his chair. Everyone still recognized him as Red Mist who had mysteriously come and disappeared all the same, so they weren't mortified by his appearance. "What's your name?" He asked shyly. She gave him a soft smile, and the twinkle in her eye would melt anyone's heart. "Alyssa Skye." He wrote her name down on a napkin. "Thank you, enjoy!" He received a few pats on the shoulder as he wheeled away back to Dave, everyone clearly feeling sorry for him in his condition. But they did not know the eyes behind the mask, or maybe who those eyes used to be.

"What was that about?" Dave asked, giving him a cheeky smirk. Chris blushed in return. "Shut up man, just making small talk." Of course he didn't have a crush on the girl, but he did feel sorry for her given her position in life. Within the next week, the girl found a package with one million dollars sent from a mysterious sender.

Chris and Dave had been getting along very well. Playing video games, reading comic books, and watching movies on their time off. The best part of the whole thing, Chris was smiling. "We don't have this one yet man." Chris exclaimed as he found a comic book from a series they had been reading somewhere buried in the pile. "Nice find dude." Dave fist bumped him. Marty and Toddy joined them shortly after. They realised that if Dave could forgive Chris for killing his father, maybe they could see his new side too. Besides, Dave and Chris appeared very "close" lately. "It's pizza time dudes." Marty stated a little impatiently, clearly starving. Dave rolled his eyes "Fine, fine. Hey, check out this comic Chris found." Todd and Marty's jaws dropped to the floor. Marty wrapped an arm around Chris. "My man! Do you have any idea how hard this is to find? We need to get this guy a beer!" Chris blushed. "I-I try…" The four of them were about to walk out of the store when a familiar face turned up. Katie. She scoffed and walked faster away from them. "Hey Katie-" Dave sighed but was cut off. "You know what, I don't even know you. You lie that you were gay, then you fuck me, and now you and here are in arm and arm every time you get the chance. Fuck off Dave."

"Eh, forget her." Dave said rather quickly. Even though they have broken up a few months ago, they have reconnected again. Dave could admit to himself that the only reason he returned to his long-term girlfriend was to be with someone familiar. "No worries." He said, smiling in Chris' direction. "I was planning on breaking up with her anyway." When Dave turned away, Chris blushed a deep crimson. It went from his face, to the top of his ears and even his neck. You could even spot little sweat beads on his forehead. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"That was fun." Chris said as they walked back to Dave's apartment. Him and Dave were still sipping their slurpee drinks with crazy straws. For the first time in his life, Chris felt like the boy he should be. Gorging on pizza until they puke, playing air hockey and exchanging comics was something he'd always want to do. Now his tongue was the darkest colour blue you'd ever seen. Dave chuckled. "Man, that's cute." He caught himself accidentally saying that and he opened his mouth in surprise. Hopefully, Chris would forget he said that. 'Gee. This guy is 50 shades today.' Dave thought happily to himself.

Dave wondered if anyone thought it would be weird with him and Chris sharing a bed together. But in the back of his mind, he didn't give a damn. The poor guy was like Velcro on a shoe, and all he wanted was assurance someone cared for him. "You do understand what needs to happen with the money, right?" Dave asked. Chris nodded. Without giving it a second thought, Dave brushed some hair away from Chris' eyes. He just as quickly pulled away. 'Christ, what's wrong with me?' He asked himself in thought. But there were those brown innocent eyes staring back at him, and the baby fat still on his cheeks making him even more irresistible.

Dave lunged forward and planted his lips against Chris', who strangely did not seem to protest. Instead, tears streamed from his eyes because he wanted this to happen the moment he noticed Dave look at him the first time they conversed in the comic book store. Dave began to kiss his tears away and Chris nuzzled his head against his neck and chest. It only took seconds until Dave had unbuckled Chris' pants and pulled them down to his ankles, and Chris stepped out of them immediately and returned the favor to Dave. "It's my turn to be in charge." Dave whispered in his ear, biting his ear lobe. Chris blushed exactly as he had in the comic book shop a few hours earlier. Dave roamed his hand over Chris' chest, which landed right above his dick. To tease him, he did not touch it but grazed over it, he felt his submissive's penis twitch in anticipation. He finally gave in to Chris' strongest desires and started to pump his dick with his hand, his friend's hips writhing rhythmically.

Dave kissed his lips and told his lover to wait there. He returned to the room holding something which looked like a French maid's uniform and an evil smirk crossing over his face. "I used to make Katie wear this all the time, but honestly compared to you, she was a cheap fuck." He chuckled. "Now, go put this on and take off that shirt. Chris pretended to look cross, which couldn't be taken seriously considering how adorable he looked. Dave spanked his ass to hurry him up. "Don't take too long bitch." He smiled after him as those tight ass cheeks made their way out of the room. Dave laid on his bed, waiting for his new honey to come back.

It surely was a sight to see, and Dave hungrily ordered him in his arms, caressing the two sizes too small skirt that halfway pressed against his bottom. Chris groaned in pleasure, but tried to mask it in annoyance. "Oh come on, you love this." Dave encouraged. "I love a man in uniform." He playfully bit the nape of Chris' neck, surely to leave a hickey to mark his territory. Suddenly the door burst open with a familiar girl dressed in purple forcefully making her way into the room. "Alright idiot, got your desperate message we got work to-FUCK!" Her nose began to bleed in shock and embarrassment. "Oh god, oh god!" She quickly walked back out as she did coming in and slammed the door. "Finish your dirty work cunts then get your asses out here!"

**End of part one! Hope you had as much enjoyment reading as I did writing! My longest fic I've ever written so far, and def. making a part two!**


End file.
